Something Familiar
by Miss Natalya
Summary: Craig's father completes counseling early, and wants his son back. Craig would (and does) do anything to escape him.
1. Time Flies

Chapter One: Time Flies Like Bananas  
  
Something Familiar - Sequel to The Truth, or Something Like It  
  
Time passed at Degrassi. Thanksgiving break was swiftly approaching, Halloween and the Fall Formal were fading into memory, and everything was slowly getting back to normal. In Craig Manning's life, things had seemed to stabilize.  
The day after the Fall Formal Craig had called Joey Jeremiah. He had broken down on the phone, crying like the weak person he felt he was, and he had to hand Chloe the receiver. In the end, though, Craig was happy he made the call.  
Things were better than they had been in years. He had moved in with Joey and Angela, and he no longer lived his life in fear. It was like a dream come true. Besides that, he and Chloe had been informally dating since the night of the dance. Somehow, he never felt the need to make it official, and neither did she. Things seemed so right as they were, Craig couldn't imagine they could ever get any better. He was mulling over all of this one afternoon in the cafeteria when Ashley and Chloe came over to take the seats next to him.  
"Jell-o cup for your thoughts." Chloe offered, unloading the plastic dish filled with wiggly green cubes and kissing his cheek. He turned to her with a smile.  
"Just thinking." He replied with a grin, and she rolled her eyes.  
"I had deduced that much, Watson. What about?" She asked, and he flashed a charming smile.  
"About you. I'm always thinking about you." he oozed, and both girls laughed.  
"No kidding, Romeo. I think you need to work on your pickup lines." Ashley told him with a sideways smirk. Craig faked indignation.  
"Pickup lines? Why would I need pickup lines! I've got everything I need right here." He replied, indicating Chloe and causing both girls to roll their eyes. Jimmy and Spinner approached with trays.  
"A little less cheese, please." Jimmy requested, putting down his tray and kissing Ashley's cheek. "We could hear you halfway across the cafe."  
"Hey guys, watch this!" Cried Spinner, who followed behind Jimmy. He also put down his tray, but instead of kissing Ashley he grabbed a cheesy poof and stuffed it unceremoniously up his nose. With unmatched skill he blew a hearty breath and the poof was airborne. He quickly caught it in his mouth, and with a self-satisfied grin he bowed low to the applause of the crowd. Ashley and Chloe looked at each other, noses wrinkled in disgust. Even Jimmy and Craig looked repulsed.  
"That was gross!" They spoke in unison, startling Spinner and causing him to find his seat. He grumpily dug into his sandwich.  
"No one appreciates the great ones till they're gone." He mumbled, and Jimmy poked him in the ribs.  
"Planning a trip, Spin? Or were you speaking generally?" He teased. Spinner looked over and shook his head.  
"You laugh now, but when I'm a famous performer in Hollywood someday, and you want tickets to my show, you'll be waiting in line with the rest of my adoring public." He replied, throwing a spare poof at his friend.  
"Can't wait." Ashley spoke. Craig finished his snack cake and crumpled the wrapper. He shifted it quickly to his other hand and then into the garbage. Standing slowly, he kissed Chloe's cheek.  
"I'll see you guys later." He spoke, moving toward the door.  
"Antisocial much?" Spinner asked, causing Craig to pause. "Dude, where's the fire?"  
"Joey and I have to meet my father this afternoon, it's time for his three week evaluation." He explained, suddenly shy about discussing the matter.  
"Three week what?" Jimmy asked around a mouthful of sandwich.  
"Evaluation." Craig replied simply, offering no further explanation. Chloe took the hint and smiled brightly. "Does this mean we won't be having the pleasure of your company this afternoon in MI?" she asked. He smiled broadly.  
"I think you'll survive, Chlo. I'll see you all later." He finished, finally leaving through the cafeteria doors. Jimmy looked as though he wanted to discuss the matter further, but Chloe quickly began a conversation about the upcoming vacation. 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter Two: Confrontation  
  
Craig appeared outside, and found Joey sitting in his spiffy red car. He smiled as Craig hopped down the stairs and into the passenger side of the vehicle.  
"Hey Craig. How does it feel to escape for the afternoon?" Joey asked, attempting to make the situation seem more lighthearted than it really was. Craig looked at the older man dryly, causing him to chuckle. "Yeah, I know. It'll be over soon, though. Then you can go home, call Chloe. Whatever you like, okay?"  
Craig finally nodded, watching as the scenery passed by. The buildings were gradually growing taller, the trees fewer and further between. When they finally reached their destination an hour later, Craig could feel the butterflies flapping outrageously in his stomach.  
Joey parked on the street, fed the meter, and motioned Craig into the nearby building. Together they climbed the steep staircase to the third floor. The elderly receptionist greeted them warmly, and told them to go right to conference room four. Walking down the narrow hallway Craig was sure his heartbeat was loudly audible.  
They finally arrived at the room, Joey pushed open the door and they entered together. Their caseworker sat at the table, flanked on the left side by Albert Manning. A shiver ran down Craig's spine as the man he called his father smiled at him. As he sat at the table, his father's smile widened.  
"Thank you for coming down Mr. Jeremiah, Craig. It's very important that we include all involved parties in this process." The woman began, and Joey nodded in acceptance of her gratitude. She opened up the case file that was near her elbow. Reading down the page quickly, she nodded. "Mr. Manning, I see here you've passed the anger management courses with flying colors. I have excellent instructor recommendations here, they're all very glowing."  
'Completed courses? Already? With GLOWING recommendations?' Craig thought, panic rising in his throat. As if to punctuate Craig's fear his father smiled again.  
"My son means so much to me, I'd do anything to bring him home. Craig, I just love you so much." He spoke, voice thick with emotion. The caseworker nodded. Apparently he had her convinced. Craig tuned out much of what came after. The fear he felt regarding his father roared like the ocean in his ears, making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate.  
Before he knew it they were leaving the room. Albert was shaking hands with the woman while Joey looked on with distrust. His father smiled a final, bone-chilling smile before Craig could get away.  
"Hope I'll see you soon Craig." 


	3. Chloe Gets a Phone Call

Chapter Three: Chloe Gets a Phone Call  
  
Chloe and Ashley were sitting on Chloe's bed that evening, flipping through Ashley's old yearbooks when the phone next to Chloe's bed started ringing. She reached over to pick it up.  
"Hello?" she spoke, and her voice seemed to echo. She heard the confusion in Craig's voice on the other end of the line.  
"Chloe?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Ali, I've got it." she spoke into the receiver. There was a brief pause that was punctuated by a clicking sound that indicated the other phone line being returned to it's cradle. "Craig, what's up? How was the evaluation?"  
"Chlo, I don't know what I'm going to do." He cried, voice sounding thick from tears that were threatening to fall. Ashley looked at Chloe questioningly, and she shrugged.  
"Why? What happened?" she asked, moving out onto the chilly balcony. He was silent. "Craig, are you okay? Do you want me to come over?"  
"Would you?" he asked hopefully. "Later on, tonight?"  
"Of course I will. What time?" she replied, and he was silent for a moment.  
"Nine-thirty. Joey's going out on a date, I'm watching Ang."  
"That's fine. I'll see you then." She spoke, moving back into the warmth of the room.  
"Good. I love you, Chlo." He added quickly, and hung up before he could catch her reply. Chloe gazed quizzically down at the receiver before placing it back on the end table.  
"What was that all about?" Ashley asked, closing the album she had been looking at and returning it to the stack on the floor. Chloe shook her head.  
"I don't really know. Craig sounded almost hysterical. I'm going over there later tonight. He needs to talk, I guess." She replied, and was interrupted by the sound of her mother calling them for dinner. 


	4. Discussion

Chapter Four: Discussion  
  
After dinner Chloe talked her brother into giving her a ride to Craig's house. When Craig finally opened the door he looked positively stricken, and she wondered what horror could have befallen him since they had last seen each other.  
"Craig, what happened?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly. He hugged her back ferociously. Suddenly Angela appeared underfoot, smiling up at them brightly.  
"Hi Chloe!" she spoke, wrapping her arms around their knees and hugging them both. Chloe smiled.  
"Hey Angie! It's awfully late for you to be up, isn't it?" she asked, and Angela nodded.  
"Craig said I could stay up until you got here." She replied with a yawn. She turned to Craig. "Can I go to sleep now?"  
Craig nodded and followed her as she went off to her room. Chloe followed, but veered off into what Craig was currently calling his room. It was more or less still just a guest room; Craig had left no permanent mark on it or made any attempt to claim it as his own. She sat down on the bed, enjoying the darkness.  
Craig finally finished putting his sister to bed and entered the room. He sat down next to Chloe without turning on the light. Apparently he enjoyed the dark as well. After a moment, she turned to face him.  
"Craig," she began to say for what seemed like the millionth time. He interrupted her before she could finish.  
"My dad finished counseling, and he wants me to live with him again." He blurted out in one breath, heaving a sigh of relief at finally saying the words to someone other than himself. Chloe's eyes grew wide.  
"Already? But he just started!" she cried, and Craig buried his face in his hands. Chloe frowned. "You don't think he's changed?"  
"How can I, Chlo? I haven't been out of his house for more than a month yet and already he's a model father? People don't change that quickly." He replied, and Chloe rubbed his back gently.  
"No they don't, usually." She told him, and he finally looked up, tears brimming.  
"I can't go back there, Chlo. I can't imagine what I'd do if they said I had to. I just couldn't." He spoke as Chloe hugged him tightly again. He gripped her tenaciously, and prayed she wouldn't notice the tears that had begun to escape his eyes without consent. Just then they both heard the door open and close. Craig pulled away and hastily wiped away a stray tear. Standing, he left the room quickly to greet his foster father. "Hey Joey!"  
The sound of Craig's falsely happy tones depressed Chloe greatly. He was reverting back to his old patterns, getting back into the habit of pretending everything was all right. They both knew that everything was not fine, and Chloe wondered how long it would be before things came to a head. 


	5. Spilling Over

Chapter Five: Spilling Over  
  
Craig was back in his father's house. He was sitting on the couch, and everything was wrong. He knew something wasn't right. He knew he was supposed to be living with Joey and Angela. What was he doing there?  
Suddenly the kitchen door slammed closed with a loud bang. Craig jumped, and stood quickly. His father appeared then from around the corner then, putter in hand.  
"Hey, Craigger!" His father spoke jovially, and Craig took one giant step backward.  
"No . . . no this is wrong!" Craig stammered, and a dark look crossed his father's face.  
"This is the way things are supposed to be. You belong here Craig, with me. I'll show you that . . . " Albert trailed off, raising the putter in the air.  
"No!! No dad, don't!" He screamed, and suddenly found himself sitting in the middle of English class. Everyone was staring at him as he raised his head off the desk. Jimmy looked at him quizzically, eyebrows furrowed. It was just a dream.  
"Don't what?" Jimmy asked, and everyone leaned in for the response.  
"Huh?" Craig asked, confused.  
"You started screaming something about your dad. You didn't want him to do something." Jimmy explained, and Ms. Kwan looked on with interest. Craig shook his head.  
"I . . . I don't remember." He finally managed, and the class looked disappointed. Ms. Kwan pressed on.  
"If no one minds I'd like to continue the lesson. Mr. Manning, please try to stay awake, I know I'm not THAT boring." She spoke, and the class made a miniscule attempt at polite laughter. It came out sounding nervous, and made Craig even more aware that everyone was still staring at him.  
When class was finally out Craig stopped by his locker before heading to lunch. He found Chloe and Ashley in their usual table. As he sat down he attempted a carefree smile, but they both wore looks of concern and he quickly discovered they had both heard about his nightmarish episode in English.  
"God, gossip travels fast around here." Craig spoke petulantly, staring off into the distance. Ashley's eyebrows shot up.  
"So that's all it is? Gossip? You weren't having nightmares in Ms. Kwan's class?" she asked, and Craig pretended he didn't hear her.  
"Craig?!" Chloe punctuated loudly, causing both Ashley and Craig to jump.  
"So I fell asleep and had a nightmare! It doesn't mean anything." Craig replied heatedly, standing quickly and storming out of the cafeteria. He bumped Jimmy on his way and continued without apologizing. Jimmy looked momentarily stunned before finding his way to the seat near Ashley.  
"Man, something's up with him." Jimmy told them, dropping his lunch heavily on the table and sitting down.  
"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, and Jimmy shook his head.  
"His dream was pretty heavy."  
"I heard you could hear his screaming in the library." Spinner added, sitting down at the table and joining the conversation without prelude.  
"What was it about?" Chloe asked. Jimmy thought for a moment.  
"He said he couldn't remember but I don't think I believe him. He was yelling, 'Dad, don't' or something like that." He explained, and Chloe's eyebrow dropped with worry. Abandoning her lunch, she stood up and wandered out of the cafeteria.  
When she finally caught up with Craig he was halfway down Degrassi Street. She called out his name but he continued his pace. After nearly another block he stopped and fell resignedly onto the curb. As Chloe sat next to him he covered his face and she began to suspect he had been crying. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they sat together for several minutes in silence. Finally his head rose and he gazed up at the gray and dreary sky.  
"I have nightmares about him, Chlo. Every night. I wake up sweating, thrashing, shaking, and screaming. I hate being asleep now almost as much as I hate him. I can't even escape during the day. He always finds me, finds a way to destroy my life. Always." He spoke, shivering profusely. Chloe tightened her arm around his shoulder. "To top it off, I've got to go to court on Friday. They're going to make a ruling about whether or not he's "cured"."  
"Do you want me to come with you? On Friday?" She offered, and he looked up at her.  
"Would you? Could you? You think your parents will let you?" He asked, and she nodded quickly.  
"Of course they will. Craig, you know I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." She replied with a smile, kissing his cheek where a renegade tear had made a dark spot. Chloe stood and offered him a hand up. He grasped it tightly and together they started back to class. 


	6. After School Activities

Chapter Six: After School Activities  
  
That day after school Craig, Ashley, and Chloe all met in Chloe's basement to work on their group MI project, 'The Affect of Media on Mob Mentality'. Chloe and Ashley had been working diligently for over an hour while Craig sat listlessly on the couch. Finally he fell asleep and Ashley looked over with reproach.  
"This is a group project. I wonder if he knows that." She spoke, voice a little more bitter than she had intended it to be. Chloe shrugged.  
"Let him sleep. He could use it." She replied, stroking his hair softly before turning back to Ashley. "C'mon, let's get something to eat."  
Together they stood and headed up the stairs, leaving Craig asleep on the couch. They found their way to the kitchen and began to rummage through the cupboards. Chloe finally found a half eaten box of Wheat Thins and Ashley uncovered a bag of Oreos. They sat down at the table and dug into their respective finds. After several minutes Ashley began to eye Chloe suspiciously. Finally she decided to ask the question plaguing her mind.  
"So Chlo, what's the deal with Craig and his dad?" she asked, and Chloe studied her Wheat Thin evasively. After several moments of silence Ashley sighed, exasperated. "Chloe!"  
"I'm sorry, Ash. I just don't think it's my story to tell. I'm not sure if he wants everyone to know about it." She replied, and Ashley frowned.  
"Chloe, we're best friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything." She said, and Chloe looked torn. Finally she shook her head.  
"No Ash. This isn't my something to tell. Craig's my friend, too. I couldn't do that to him." She finished, and Ashley was livid.  
"Fine, Chloe Davidson. If I'm not trustworthy enough to keep your boyfriend's secrets then I'm not trustworthy enough to be your best friend!" Ashley cried, standing up and grabbing her nearby bag. She stormed from the room and Chloe laid her head on the table. After a moment Craig appeared from the basement, having been awakened by the sound of shouting. His hair stuck up on one side of his head and he looked around the room sleepily.  
"What was that about?" He asked, sitting down at the table and stroking Chloe's hair absently. She shook her head.  
"She's mad because I wouldn't tell her about you and your dad." She explained, and a remorseful, sympathetic look crashed across Craig's face.  
"I'm sorry, Chlo. I don't want you to lose friends because of me." He told her, and she smiled broadly.  
"Forget it. She'll get over it. Ash is more mature than that. Besides, it's not your fault your dad's a bastard." She replied, standing up and leading the way back down to the basement. 


	7. Judgment Day

Chapter Seven: Judgment Day  
  
Wednesday and Thursday came and went. Chloe and Ashley both apologized and resumed their status as "best friends". They presented their MI project with little problem, and ended up with a B+.  
Friday dawned bright and sunny, and it was almost more ominous than if the say had began dark and dismal. Craig dressed quickly in a pair of black khaki's and a white tee shirt, which he covered with his leather jacket. He contemplated wearing a tie, but finally decided against it. Once dressed, he headed out into the kitchen. After picking at his breakfast he followed Angela and Joey into the car. They began by dropping Angela off at school. She hugged her brother and he hugged her back tightly. The hug lasted longer than usual, and Craig punctuated it with a kiss to her forehead.  
"I love you, Ang. You know that, right?" he asked, and she nodded vigorously.  
Once Angela was safely at school they stopped by Chloe's house. She was waiting anxiously on the steps, dressed in a long sleeve black top and a fluttery, knee length black skirt. She slipped into backseat next to Craig and smiled at Joey. He grinned into the rearview mirror.  
"Thanks for coming with us, Chloe. It's always nice to have moral support." He spoke, and she surreptitiously squeezed Craig's hand.  
"Thanks for letting me come." She replied, watching as Craig gazed morosely out the window. She silently wished there was more she could do for him.  
When they finally arrived at the courthouse, Joey dropped the two off out front before heading out to park the car. They were just climbing the stairs to wait by the door when a voice called out Craig's name. They both paused and turned, only to find Albert Manning following behind them. Albert grinned broadly.  
"Hey there, Craigger!" he spoke, and a familiar shiver ran through Craig's body. He grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her up the stairs, trying his hardest to escape the watching eyes of his father. When they finally reached the inside of the courthouse they both fell against the wall, gasping for breath. Craig slumped to the ground and leaned his head against Chloe's knee. When they finally could breathe again Joey appeared from outside, looking confused and alarmed. As he approached Craig stood.  
"Hey, I told you two to wait outside by the door. What happened?" he asked.  
"Chloe had to, uh, use the washroom." Craig replied quickly, and Chloe looked over in protest.  
"No I didn't . . . "  
"Ready?" Craig asked, forcing his voice into light tones. Joey nodded and started to lead the way. Chloe and Craig followed, Chloe's face lit with confusion and mild anger.  
They finally entered the courtroom nearly an hour later. Albert sat across the aisle, looking happy and confident. Craig clutched Chloe's hand so tightly that it hurt. When the judge entered the room everyone stood. They all sat down and the proceedings began. Craig had tuned out long ago, and watched the entire scene as he would watch a TV that was on mute.  
"After extensively reviewing the case files, what is your recommendation?" The judge asked the caseworker, and the woman from their earlier meeting gazed over the defendant with a confident smile.  
"I feel there is no reason for Mr. Manning to not be able to see his son." The caseworker replied, smile widening as Mr. Manning winked at her flirtatiously. Craig suddenly felt the unbridled fury well up in him. Standing up he began to shout angrily.  
"How about the fact that he's a sadistic bastard? Is that a good enough reason?!" Craig screamed, and Joey tried to pull him back down into the seat. He failed, and the judge gazed at Craig reproachfully.  
"Sit down, Mr. Manning, or you will be removed from the courtroom!" She called out, but Craig could barely hear her. Chloe finally grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged him down. She rubbed his leg in a futile attempt to calm him, but it was too late for that. The judge ignored his outburst and continued. "I must go with the recommendation of the caseworker in charge. Mr. Manning, Craig will begin living with you for a trial period of six weeks, after which the situation will be reevaluated. Court adjourned."  
Craig felt as though the rug had just been ripped out from under him. It was like his worst nightmare realized, all his nighttime fears come to life. His head was pounding and the world seemed to spin. Finally, Craig could think of only one thing: His plan. 


	8. The Plan

Chapter Eight: The Plan  
  
A/N: okaaaaaay . . . now lots of you are going to read this chapter and say "ah, shades of 'the truth' ". Well, you're right in a way (if you've read the truth or something like it you might know what I mean). It's also 2:30 in the morning and I'm just doing as the story commands. I have no will power; I will do the story's bidding! Oh well.  
  
******  
  
Later that night, after Craig and Joey had dropped off Chloe, Craig began to pack. Joey stood in the doorway, watching.  
"You don't have to do that tonight, Craig. There's no hurry." He spoke, and Craig managed a semi-carefree smile.  
"Eh, it's better to get it out of the way now." He spoke, and Joey looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Finally deciding to leave the boy alone with his thoughts, Joey went back to the kitchen to help Angela color. Once he had gone Craig began to pack at a much faster rate, stuffing almost everything into a large duffle bag. He topped the bag with his camera, a picture of Angela, and a photo booth strip of Chloe and himself, taken years ago at the ocean. Zipping it shut he pulled a note from the nearby desk and laid it on the bed. Looking around the now empty room Craig felt a pang of guilt that was quickly washed away as he started climbing out the window. There was no way he was going back to his father's house.  
Joey found the note hours later, and read it aloud absently:  
Dear Joey,  
Thank you so much for putting up with me these past three weeks. You're a great dad and Angie is lucky to have you. I'm leaving and can't say where for. I simply cannot go back to that house to live with that man who calls himself my father. In the past three weeks I have learned from you how a real father acts, and he simply is not it. Please tell Angie that I love her and will miss her. Tell Chloe that I'm sorry I have to go. I will write again when I find a place to stay.  
Yours, Craig  
  
Across town, Craig stood at the bus station waiting for the midnight train to Ottawa. He hadn't remembered the train station being so dark and creepy when he had gone with his mom, Joey, and Angie to B.C. Shaking off the distinct feeling of foreboding, Craig attributed the general shady atmosphere as being a mere product of the night and his overactive imagination.  
Sitting down in the empty station, Craig watched as a muscled man made his way through the door and in Craig's direction. Even with all the empty seating in the station, the man made his way quickly to where Craig was seated and plopped down next to him. Craig remained motionless for a moment before standing up and gathering his bag.  
Craig moved quickly in the direction of the washroom without looking back. He hadn't gotten far before he heard the distinct sound of quickening footsteps behind him. Panic washed over him as he broke into a run. Finally he reached an alcove and paused. Glancing around quickly he found himself alone again, and waited a moment to catch his breath. When he could finally walk again he started to leave the alcove, but stopped abruptly as he was grabbed roughly by the arm and forced up against the wall. Craig was half expecting his assailant to be his father, and half expecting it to be a worried Joey. What Craig hadn't imagined was that the man from the lobby would have him pinned against the dirty concrete wall. The man smelled disgustingly of strong onion and garlic, and Craig tried desperately to wiggle away. The man smiled, slightly madly.  
"Where you going, little one?" The man asked, and Craig frowned.  
"Let go, I'm going to miss my train." Craig demanded, and the man's tight grip caused him to drop his bag. The man shook his head.  
"That doesn't matter, you don't have anywhere to be. We're friends now. Don't you want to be my friend?" he asked, chuckling at a private joke and beginning to fiddle with Craig's zipper. Craig felt a sudden surge of energy and pushed the man away.  
"What's wrong with you, man?" he asked before the man had him pinned again. This time, Craig's face was pressed hard against the concrete and the man's lips were inches away from his ear.  
"I just want us to be friends." He whispered, and Craig felt that old familiar chill shoot down his spine. Craig had just begun to scream for help when he heard a panicked female voice call out his name. He felt the weight of the man being lifted off him and suddenly had his arms full of a warm, blonde girl. She was hugging him ferociously and Craig clung to her with sheer surprise. Looking over, he was surprised to find Joey holding his attacker down on the ground.  
"Joey? Chlo? What are you doing here?" he asked, watching as Joey hauled the man up by the arm and recognizing the girl in his arms as Chloe. Joey looked up from his task.  
"A better question is: What are you doing here?" he spoke.  
"We were so worried about you!" Chloe cried, hugging him again. He held her tightly and tried to explain.  
"You don't understand, Joey. I can't go back to that house, live with that man. I just can't." Craig told him, and he looked thoughtful.  
"I do understand that, Craig. I'm not blind, you know. I can see when things are bothering you, even if you refuse to talk about them. We can work this out, together, but this isn't a solution. You can't run away every time the going gets tough." Joey replied, and Craig nodded.  
"But my dad . . . "  
"It doesn't matter, Craig. The most important thing is your happiness. There are options still, other options we haven't even considered." Joey finished, still struggling to hold the would-be criminal. "I'm going to go call the cops and have them take this guy in. Promise you won't move?"  
"Swear it." Craig responded, and Chloe nodded in agreement. Joey towed the man off to the payphone and Craig turned to the girl still in his arms. "How'd you find me?"  
"Well Craig, when someone runs away there aren't exactly a lot of places they can go, especially when they're poor like you." she teased, and he grinned down at her. Her face turned suddenly somber and she tilted her head. "You would have left, without saying goodbye to me?"  
Craig was suddenly sheepish as he turned his face up toward the skylight.  
"It wasn't like I was exactly thinking clearly at the time, Chlo. I'm really sorry." He told her, and she smirked at him.  
"Yeah, I know. I'll get over it." 


	9. Epilogue

Chapter Nine: Epilogue  
  
Monday Craig slept in. Joey called the school to tell them he would be late and then called an attorney, scheduling an appointment for the end of the week. During a mid-day breakfast they had a long talk, and after Joey gave him a ride into school.  
As Craig was walking through the front doors he spotted Ashley, sitting alone on a nearby bench. She was reading a well-worn play and didn't see him come in. Smiling to himself, he walked over and took the seat next to her. She looked up in surprise.  
"Hey Craig. You're late." She spoke, smiling over at his carefree grin.  
"Yep. Overslept." He told her, grabbing the book away. "Death of a Salesman?"  
"Yeah, it's part of an assignment for MI you and Chlo missed on Friday. I'll help you catch up if you want." She offered, taking the book back. There was a brief silence before Ashley finally spoke. "So. I know it's none of my business, but how are things with you?"  
"They're good, Ash. A lot better than they have been in a long time." He replied, glancing up at the tiled ceiling thoughtfully. Ashley smiled widely.  
"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Anytime." She told him, and he nodded.  
"I know. Thanks." 


	10. Next Time!

Chapter Ten: Next Time  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
CLASH OF THE TITANS: Sequel to Something Familiar  
  
Ashley decides to hold a sleepover and invite all the regular niners. Chloe and Ellie will finally meet, and their volatile personalities are set to collide in a battle of epic proportions.  
  
THE END 


End file.
